


That 5+1 fic where Lance is an incubus and the team is being obvious

by NoNameCrushedStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Incubus Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameCrushedStar/pseuds/NoNameCrushedStar
Summary: Lance is a flirt and everyone knows this, but some weird things keep happening between him and the aliens.Team Voltron is slowly learning the differences between playful and serious flirting.Or the 5+1 thing who portrays an incubus Lance and an obvious team.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins, Lance (Voltron)/Original Alien Character(s), Lance/Aliens
Kudos: 107





	That 5+1 fic where Lance is an incubus and the team is being obvious

**1- The Arusians**

After the success in the defeat of the Robeast, Allura was quite pleased with her paladins. Sure they were debutantes and knew nothing about war and they were weaker than an altean child... but with a little training of her own, they could become perfect! She thought while surveying their little celebration in the ballroom.

In addition, Allura was quite curious about her paladins and their odd customs and habits. Pidge seems to hide her gender and she manages to fool all of her teammates with peanut butter? Everyone was willing to listen to Shiro and Lance seems to flirt with absolutely everything, even his own reflections apparently…Keith was sort of obsessed with fighting and Hunk was determined to eat other things that “food goo” which she doesn’t understand because the blern always was one of their principal aliment.

That sends her a pick of sadness, the previous paladins were lost and their wiseness and experiences with it

Before her thought drove her too far she managed to catch the yellow and the red paladins entertaining their guests by telling them Earth stories.

Not far away she saw the blue paladin talking with an arusian who seems really caught by his persona.

Allura was pleased to constat that he threw his overly flirtatious manners away and could act charming and polite with the small alien, she could tell that by the gesture of his body alone who seems calmer.

The Arusian seems really happy and soon after something Lance says that looks like a question, they take Lance by the hands, make him crouch then climb up in his arms and lock theirs across Lance’s neck before pointing a direction to the blue paladin. Maybe to show him a place or to their friends, she assumed.

That was one of the special traits of the blue paladin, the constant curiosity for others, and Allura released a breath of relief. She makes the right choice for this and maybe humans were not as bad as she first thought.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t think more of this interaction because the universe was after them and they had a war to win.

* * *

**2- The Balmerians**

After the Balmera fight, all of the Balmerians were gathered outside to see the sky and the stars for the first time. People were crying, hugging but it was a heartwarming scene. The fight was over for now and everyone was enjoying the peace. Shiro finds it beautiful.

In the crowd, he remarked that Hunk and Shay were being sheepish and maladroit with their flirting. Then Shay’s family came to congratulate the yellow paladin and even Rax, Shay’s brother, praised him and patted him on the back while the women seemed to push Hunk and Shay toward each other. It looks like matchmaking and Shiro quietly laughs behind his drink.

Near them, the black paladins noticed Lance engaging with what looks like a balmerian male who seems to greatly complement the blue paladin. Lance often looked away shyly and blushing and after a brief conversation, Lance took the hand of the Balmerians who guided him in a cavern full of blue crystals. 

Shiro’s brows furrow.

Well, this was a strange interaction but maybe it was because the balmerian wished to show Lance the use of crystals or something.

It was good that Lance was interested in the culture and belief of the Balmerians and maybe he could tell the team later about what he learned about it.

  
  
  


But Shiro forgot to ask Lance because Sendak was in a prison pod and his presence brought back too many memories and trauma of his captivity…

* * *

  
  


**3- The Mermaids**

To be honest, Hunk was feeling bad. Sure the mind-control made him do horrible things and of course, it wasn’t his fault but he still felt bad towards Lance and he intends to excuse properly to his best friend. Voltron wouldn’t come after a few more hours so that left time for them to bond with each other.

  
  


Obviously, Lance didn’t have the same idea because he mentions to Hunk that he had one last thing to do with Swirn and Plaxum. He declared that they were comrades in the Baku's extermination and so he has to thank them properly before flying away. 

Hunk didn’t even have the chance to ask him what he meant by thanking them.

And by Lance standard, that means disappearing for 1 hour apparently. Yeah... Hunk was bitter. The mermaids were great and all but he didn’t know them and the previous mind control thing made the ambiance awkward at best.

He caught sight of Swirn a while later and swim towards her rapidly

  
  


“Hey Swirn” he interpellates.

“Yeah” Hunk narrows his eyes, she seems sleepy. The fight must have taken a toll on her.

“Wow you looked really tired Lance did not let you go have rest hmm” her eyes looked really big he thought. “he must have kept you alert with all of his stories sorry for that” Hunk grinned and when he looked at Florona her face was way more blue than usual. Huh. Weird. Hunk shrugged

“Did you know where I can find him? I really have to talk to him”

“Huh right now? Because Plax and he are busy and I don’t think it would be appropriate you know because...she is showing him some of her talent and-”

Hunk cut her and stressed out loud a “Please” while giving her puppy eyes.

Swirn let out a huge breath and with a desperate tone, she told Hunk that there was a cavern that contained air near the palace and that both of them must be in it.

At the same time Hunk left he couldn’t understand why the mermaid looked so down, she was saved after all so her reaction was strange, he mused. Maybe it was because all of the stress and adrenaline was leaving her body and it was messing with her emotions at the moment.

  
  


When Hunk arrived at the cavern and popped his head out of the surface he was taken by surprise. Lance was lying down in the sand with only his pants, his paladin attire a few meters away, and Plaxum was lazily talking to him in a small pool near him.

They looked up in shock when Hunk appeared and he felt like he was interrupting something and by the panicked look Lance was giving him, yeah he sort of was. That makes him smile. Best to look innocent.

“Well it looks like you’re chilling great here, you nearly forgot me huh” He was playing emotionally dirty and he knows it but it was just so fun to mess with Lance, he has these extravagant facial expressions and his reactions were always a promise of entertainment.

“I’m joining you here. This suit has been stuck on me since yesterday and I feel really dirty” declared Hunk while pocking the bubble on his head.

“Joining?...” Plaxum’s eyes looked like they were gonna pop up their orbit with surprise.

“Yeah of course ‘joining’ in our great talk about the mermaid civilization,” Lance said a little too loud for comfort “y’know before the Baku and all and-” Hunk cut him

“You’re rambling I’m perfectly aware of you were flirting even a blind could tell” he deadpanned.

“Flirt-oh so that the word you use” murmured Plaxum “we were flirting right, well you Humans are really different and Lance accepts to share some of your customs with me.”

She and his best friend shared a look of understanding and okay that was weird but not the weirdest he has to assist since he knew Lance so he just shrugs, throws his armor away, and sits down on the sand near them.

  
  
  


“Don’t you think it smells weird” he sniffed the air

“It must be because the air was contained inside for so long you know” Plaxum replied quickly

“Oh, okay.”

They waited for team Voltron and Hunk forgot to ask the specificities of what happened between Lance and the mermaid while they were alone because they were really weird when Hunk came in. They were only so much he could think about and he preferred to rest while he could.

* * *

  
  
**4- The Space Mall**

Even with all the money, they gathered the vendor and refused to give them the game, proclaiming that ‘there is no way I’m accepting all these coins are you mad that’s the equivalent of 10glakburg!’. They didn’t know what a glakburg was but Pidge was pissed and she stormed outside while Lance called her name after her but didn’t follow.

In her rage, she punched the wall before taking her injured hand near her stomach.

Well that hurt, she mused, great thinking Katie, just punch the nearest solid surface, really useful here. 

She let out small cries. She deserves this game. The universe can at least give her that. It wasn’t as if she lost her dad and her brother, then abandoned her mother on Earth or that she was engaged in a ten thousand year war with overgrown nazis cats after all. That was just too much and this refusal felt like the last straw. Her tears decided to come out and she cried hard for what felt like one hour but must only have been five minutes top.

“Hey, dude! It’s ok- Pidge?” Lance approach her ‘Hey girl you okay everything is fine’ He cradles her gently in his arms “I negotiate with the vendor he accepts to give us the game after a little service”

Pidge sniffs then looks up to him “Wh-what service?”

“Don’t worry about that it was a really quick negotiation” he pauses and smiles in the void as if he found something funny.

“We only have to take the cow with us.” Lance grinned and guided her by the shoulder in the shop again. The vendor seems ecstatic and overjoyed with the idea of them taking the cow it seems but she didn’t question it. She didn’t notice the slight blush on Lance's face nor his disorganized hair or his silence in the shop too engrossed at patting the cow and seemingly thinking about the game.

Later that night she found it really strange that the vendor suddenly accepted to give her the game and she decided to talk to Keith about it, her conspiracy buddies.

* * *

**5- The Olkaris**

  
  


It was supposed to be a quick trip. Team Voltron were to take the teludav on Olkaris and then leave with their allies towards their battle with Zarkon

Except that the princess wanted to review the machine personally in case anything happened.

And sure Keith was interested in alien mechanics but he spent the last two days trying to understand their technology and his head was spinning in incomprehension. Pidge and Hunk were much better at that and he would leave them with it.

Shiro banned him from the training room for the day and he was left with nothing to do and bored through his bones. 

  
  


He tried to search for Lance, the only other one who was not busy with aliens' politics or technology, but he was nowhere to be found.

Not in his room, not with Hunk nor Pidge nor Coran and the observation room was empty.

  
  


It was too unnerving to not find Lance. His presence itself was loud and colorful. Not knowing where he was put Keith’s mind through worrying thoughts.

_ ‘Maybe he’s been captured.’ _

_ ‘The galra finally found them.’  _

_ ‘Or worse, maybe they discovered their plan to trap Zarkon’s fleet and everything was going to blow up!’ _

_ ‘They were all going to die because HE couldn’t find Lance and didn’t see the danger in time!’  _

  
  


He knew it was just his paranoia speaking. They were safe and the olkaris were one of the best with hiding devices but he couldn’t stop it until he knew where his fellow paladin was.

  
  
  


Keith speed walked and took a sharp turn. 

‘BAM’

He ended up walking right into someone. Making the both of them fall onto the ground.

Keith groaned before all his pent up stress hit his brain and instinct kicked in, making him jump back on his feet in a defensive position. in front of two crouched and grumbling figures

“Wow! Calm down Mullet! Nobody is going to kill you.” Lance groaned still on the ground. Keith instantly released a breath, offering a hand to the other. “Gee, why were you in such a hurry, something happened?”

Ah. Here was the tension again. Keith snorted.

“Well you disappeared and I’ve been searching you for at least one hour. Where were you?” He stressed out loud. All of his previous anxiety seems pointless now and it ticks him off to no end.

Lance looked surprised and nervous? As if he couldn’t believe the fact that Keith has been worried.

“Huh I was with Jirmikt here” Keith just noticed a small olkarian guy that Lance helped stand up “You okay man?”

“No problem” respond the alien, then he looked at Keith and make a small boy toward him.  “I apologize for taking you paladin for so long, I didn’t know it would be such an inconvenience for you.”

Then he proceeds to turn to Lance and make him bend a little before deposing a kiss on the blue paladin’s cheek.

“Now if you may excuse me. Goodbye Lance, I hope we will meet again” Jirmikt said, leaving with a sly smile.

  
  


Keith was so shocked by the gesture that neither he nor Lance make a move until the olkari was out of sight

“Don’t tell me that-”

“It’s complicated!” almost screamed the blue paladin. And then he suddenly grabbed Keith's arm to lead him to an empty room nearby. Keith was still processing what he just saw and didn’t put a fight on the manhandling.

When the door closed he jerked off the hold. 

He couldn’t believe this. 

He knew Lance flirted with everyone and it wasn’t a problem for him, not at all, but they got the biggest fight of their life soon! They had to battle for the sake of the universe and this guy was-!

“You do realize that everyone is stressing their ass off to create and organize a plan to defeat Zarkon while you were  _flirting_ right?”

“Yeah ok I know it looks really bad” he made a face, “but please just let me explain there’s a perfectly natural cause of-”

“Of you getting laid.” he chuckled without humor “Go on try me.”

Lance looked conflicted

“What? The mighty Lance couldn’t support the solitude huh” He eyed him darkly.

“Wha- Shut up. You’re not a hundred percent human so you should understand” The tallest boy murmured the last part to himself. Keith picked up on it.

“Fuck. You. I thought you were fine with that!” Keith had to physically hold back his anger by clenching his fist, an expression of hurt showing on his face.

“That’s  _ absolutely _ not what I mean!” rushed Lance distress “Listen just.. look okay?” he said before resignedly closing his eyes and he seems to be concentrating on something.

  
  


Keith humored him, staying silent and looking right at Lance. As the second ticked by, so was his patience too and at the moment he was about to speak up and telling Lance to stop with the bullshitting he noticed something blue growing up on Lance’s neck and arms.

When he opened up his eyes they were pitch black, small looking scales covering his temples

“I’m not human” Lance smiled wryly, “Well not entirely at least.” he brought up a hand to his hair, tugging on them nervously. His nails looked more like deadly claws now that he looked at them. 

His nose picked up a sweeter scent coming from Lance too and he frowned, not understanding what was going on. 

  
  


Was Lance part alien too? 

Then why didn’t he say anything about it before?

  
  


Suddenly, their communication chip piped up and Allura’s authoritative voice spoke through it.

“Paladins, we are finally ready to face down Zarkon’s fleet. Our ship is ready, we depart in 60 doboshes, just enough time for everyone to pack up. We will do a recap of the whole plan once on the ship.”

  
  


They looked at each other. Lance still in a definitely non-human form but still him, with the same brown hair, the same brown skin, and the same nervous smile

“Talk about it later?”

Keith, body still and mouth slightly agape, wanted to pause for a minute and ask millions of questions to Lance. Instead, he did none of that

“Ye-Yes I suppose so” he stuttered like an idiot before readying himself and following Lance in the direction of the other. He didn’t pipe a word, his mind still reeling from the discovery.

He would definitely ask later and he definitely would never forget it. That moment was branded into his mind but then everything got wrong and he couldn’t address it too busy with his brother's disappearance and the weight of the black paladin’s duty.

* * *

**+1- The Keith**

“You can’t continue like this Lance.” Coran sighed, he looked up from his tablet who was showing the result of Lance's medical examination.

The blue paladin was sitting on a medical bench. He looked exhausted and sick.

The under of his eyes were dark with sleep and his skin looked clammy and pale. It was a sad sight to behold for someone who often boasted about his perfect beautiful face and came to him three days after their meeting to talk about non-toxic skin cream for humans.

  
  


Lance didn’t respond, preferring to look at his feet, his posture was screaming of uncertainty and it broke Coran’s heart to see him like that.

“Come on my boy, I know it’s a difficult subject for you but it is a biological need. The paladins and Allura won’t look down on you.”

“It’s not the right time,” he said frowning

“We are in the middle of a war, Lance. There is no right time.” Maybe Coran was being harsh seeing as Lance bristled like an angry galra

“I’m not ready ok?!” 

“At least tell someone else! You don’t get enough quintessence and it’s killing you. You have to feed on someone and you need help.” Coran lowered his voice “I can always ask for Allura to stop on a nearby planet for some missing resources but you need someone in the crew who is aware of your situation.” 

He really hoped he could get through the boy’s head this time. It was not the first time they had this discussion and he knew his encouragements were getting to Lance eventually but they couldn’t wait anymore.

Now here was the difficult part. Coran steadied his face “I’m giving you an ultimatum.” he declared “Either you tell someone or I tell the princess.”

Lance's head whipped up as he stood up and he stuttered.

“Wh-What? And what about the patient-doctor privacy that’s a code you-”

“-can be broken when the patient is dying and unwilling to ask for help himself.” Finished the old Altean.

  
  


They stood like that for what seems like a varga but couldn’t have been more than a dobosh. The blue paladin must have known he wasn’t kidding this time and was considering his options. Lance bit his lip before sighing loudly, defeated.

“Yeah ok you’re right” Coran did a double-take

“Oh my really?” 

Lance sent him a small smile “Yes really  **but** I’m only talking about it with Keith for now” pointed Lance.

“Well I’m glad but why Keith if you don’t mind the question? I thought you would go for Hunk.”

“Keith knows a little bit about the fact that I’m not completely human but I think he thought I was part alien like him or something.” He winced, clearly unwilling to go and clarify what happened on Olkaris with Keith but at least he had a starting point with him.

  
  


“It’s going to be alright don’t worry” Coran patted him on the shoulder.

  
  


They wished each other good night before parting. Agreeing that Lance had a week to talk to Keith while Coran would ask for a short stay at a friendly planet not too far.

  
  
  


And if he saw Lance's replenished face and Keith’s slightly relaxed frame the week after that, well, he said nothing about it except smile secretly at the empty space.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD!!!  
> THAT FIC HAS BEEN ROTTING IN MY GOOGLE DOCS FOR TWO YEARS NOW 
> 
> AND I FINALLY MANAGED TO PUSH MY ASS TO WRITE THE MISSING PARTS!!!
> 
> I'M SO SOOO GLAD I CAN FINALLY POST IT ERYHFVYHGKUGKH
> 
> also idk if it's obvious but Keith and Lance did get to know each other better and Lance didn't have to go meet with aliens latter but I can't write smut so :)
> 
> Love u everyone! Please leave a kudos and comment >.<


End file.
